Rachel's song (my my my)
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: Hummelberry story from when they first met to when they got kids of their own. title song from taylor swift's song, 'mary's song (my my my)' Please review!


**I was on tumblr, and i saw a few ideas about hummelberry being kids and then they grew up and fell in love. So, here is my take on it, enjoy! the story is from Mary's song (my, my, my). So, you can call it a song-fic.  
**

* * *

Rachel went on the dock beside the lake, dipping her toes in the water. She started reminiscing about when she and Kurt first met, and their whole life together.

* * *

The first time he saw her, she was 7 and he was 9 years old. They were at the park. Rachel was swinging on the swing, laughing while her father, Hiram, pushed her. He smiled while almost laughing too, because her laugh is so contagious. Her daddies friends were there too, Elizabeth and Burt Hummel, with their son, Kurt. The parents were laughing and talking, while Kurt went up to Rachel. The dad's noticed it, and began cooing at how adorable they are.

''Look's like we're gonna be father's in law, huh?'' Hiram said, smiling. Burt agreed, smiling at his son. The mothers just rolled their eyes, smiling

''They are definitely gonna fall in love soon.'' Elizabeth agreed.

A few days later, they were playing in her backyard, taking turns on the tree swing. they were laughing. Every time Rachel looked at him, she looked at him like the pretty lights that shined in the sky at night.

She hopped off the swing, and he threatened to beat her up. She got scared and ran, but, even when she fell and hurt her knee, He checked up on her, worried. To this day, he still hadn't beat her up. Then, an hour later, they were talking about Disney movies, then, Rachel dared him to kiss her.

As he leaned in to kiss her, she got up and ran away, laughing. he started chasing her, trying to kiss her.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she kicked her feet back and forth in the water. she started playing with a piece of her hair. She looked back at the house, that she and her husband and kids live at now. She smiled, turning around, and resumed her little trip back in time.

* * *

It all started when she turned 16. she had grown a few female body parts since then. She started getting curvy and legs that went on forever, which is weird, because she is so tiny. She hadn't seen Kurt in a while, and she wasn't very happy about it. She missed him like crazy.

Satisfied with her outfit, she walked out of her room, and downstairs, to where her fathers were.

''Hey, dads.'' She said casually. She took the orange juice offered by her dad, Leroy. She was taking a sip from it when Hiram started talking.

''Hey, starlet. Remember Kurt? He was your best friend when you all were younger? Well, he and his family are visiting, we're having a cook-out.'' She spit out her drink, surprised. They handed her a napkin, while wiping their shirts off.

''Sorry.'' She said, apologetic. They nodded at her, smiling slightly.

''What do you mean, 'cook-out'?'' She asked, already shy. Just imagining HIM there at her house, she felt chills.

''Well, they missed us. ever since Kurt went to Westerville because of bullying issues, we haven't gotten to see them. We offered it, they gladly accepted.'' Leroy said, rubbing her back. She nodded, sitting down on a chair, getting butterflies in her stomach.

When it was time for the cook-out, She stepped outside to hand her fathers the tongs. When she turned around, Kurt was right there, looking star-struck, smiling at her.

''Hello, ms. Berry.'' He said, smiling at her shocked expression. She changed into a woman, he thought, checking out her body. She blushed under his gaze. He never remembered her being like _that._ She was all grown-up. She wasn't the little girl he used to see every day. She as different, but, he kind of liked it.

''So, um, what have you been up to?'' She stuttered out, looking at their fathers, who are laughing at something Finn said, and taking quick looks at them in return.

He shook his head, smiling. ''Well, not much for Dalton. I have a friend there, Blaine.'' He said, taking her hand, going to sit on the porch. She blushed at that gesture, and sat with him.

Meanwhile, over at the grill, the fathers were talking about their hormone-crazed teenagers.

''You-know how we used to say, 'they are gonna be in love by 20'? I hope it will happen, but I don't want to force them.'' Hiram said to Burt, who nodded in return.

''It's okay. It's just, I _know _they are meant for each other. They are soul-mates. But, what with Lizzie passing away, me, marrying a new bride, Carol, and receiving a new son in return, Finn, Kurt changed. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky boy who had a massive crush on Rach, Telling me and Liz how 'we are gonna get married someday, daddy and mommy, i just know it. I love Rachie.''' Hiram smiled at that quote, thinking the boy had exquisite taste in a girl like his daughter.

''He really said that?'' He asked Burt, who nodded, smiling over at the cute couple. Their teenagers were laughing and joking around. Kurt put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a 'K' and 'R' on it. She smiled lifting her hair so that he can put it on her.

''Burt, buddy, I can tell you now that, Your son is the most sweetest boy on earth.'' Leroy said, smiling over at the adorable couple.

''Thanks. You have _the _most beautiful girl yourself.'' The partners smiled at Burt, and said 'thank you'.

* * *

The teenagers snuck out, driving to a nearby creek to watch the stars.

''I'm glad you're back. I missed you like crazy.'' Rachel said, watching the stars shoot back and forth. He smiled.

''Me too. I missed seeing you every day.'' Her heart was going to explode by the end of the night.

''Yea. It isn't the same, is it? I mean, you don't live here in this town anymore, Some personal things have happened to us,'' She avoided the 'mom' subject, knowing he would cry. He shook his head, smiling down at her from where she was sitting, practically on his lap.

''You know what? I don't care about the past. I mean, I care. But, not that much. I care about you. I care about _us_ at this moment. All I need right now, is you next to me, always.'' Kurt said, kissing her fully on the lips. The sudden kiss caught her by surprise, nonetheless, she responded beautifully.

* * *

One day, they were fighting. There was a good reason too. Blaine, Kurt's friend, Kissed him. And, when He told Rachel, she asked him if he felt something. He didn't answer, just shook his head. There were tears sprang to her eyes. She sprinted to the front door of her house, He grabbed her wrist, begging her to talk about it. She shook her head, slamming the door behind her.  
He sighed, rubbing his face. He sat down on the stairs of the porch. He stayed out there, all night, waiting for her.

When she came out, she had a blanket and hot tea in her hands. She looked sympathetic, guilty. Kurt looked over at her with a weak smile.

Rachel came over to him, wrapping the blanket around him, handing him the tea.

''Look,'' She started, smiling gently to him.

''I'm sorry,'' they said in unison.

''Look, Rach, I'm _not _gay. Blaine might be, but I'm not. I love _you. not _him. I believe you are gonna be my soul-mate, My wife.'' He said, melting Rachel's heart every second.

''Aww, Kurt, I love you too.'' Was her only response, Kissing him. They both smiled into the kiss, happy as can be.

* * *

They were sitting at the creek, holding hands.

Then, all of a sudden, Kurt got on one knee, holding out a diamond ring. ''Rachel barbra Berry, You have made me _the _happiest man on earth. I love you. I loved you ever since we were little. And i knew you loved me too, when you dared me to kiss you. So, as your soul-mate, I want to make you Equally happy as me for the rest of our lives.'' She was crying at the end of that speech, and nodded 'yes' and hugged him.

* * *

The day of their wedding, the whole town came. As Rachel walked down the aisle, Kurt watched in the same awe that struck him when they met as teenagers. He truly loved her, he truly did. He felt a future with her. A white-picket house, kids, everything. Even though Liz wasn't there, Carol took the job to cry her eyes out during the _whole_ thing.

A few years later, They had their first child, Rory Hummel-Berry. Then, Marley Hummel-Berry.

* * *

Rachel smiled as her little girl toddled over to her, bottle in hand, smiling at her mother triumphantly. She got that smile from her daddy, when he did something he was proud of.

''Hey baby girl, what's up?'' She cooed at her, smiling.

Marley pointed at the sunset, tilting her head.

''That is a sunset, baby. It's when the sun goes to rest, and the moon comes up.'' her daughter smiled, shaking her head at her mommy, as if she had said a funny thing.

_fin_


End file.
